no_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Advanced Positive Traits : Alchemy, Biomancer, Dominator, Hypnotic, Corrupter, Healer, Illusionist, Trainer, Recruiter, Strong Right Arm (last two include access to Unique Slavers) Basic Positive Traits : Aggressive, Agile, Brutal, Connected, Cunning, Dominant, Dancer, Fleet (Not Lamia), Educated, Folklorist, Friendly, Herbalist More Basic Positive Traits : Honourable, Leader, Perceptive, Persuasive, Seductive, Singer, Sneaky, Strong, Stubborn, Tactful, Tracker, Trapper Negative Traits : Beautiful (Female/Futanari only), Clumsy, Feminine (Male only), Greedy, Secretly Submissive, Sex Addict, Unproven, Weak Assignment Traits: Blessed, Bastion, Beguilers, Desolators, Reavers, Seekers, Shadows Misc. Traits: Band of Brothers, The Sisterhood, Best of Both, Shun the Others, Harmony, Jack-of-All, Proactive, Elitist, Feared, Additional Starting Gold, Additional Starting Supplies Advanced Positive Traits : Alchemy: You know how to brew potions yourself which means you don't need to rely on having a slaver around with that knowledge or having to make potentially perilous trips into the marshes. Biomancer: You are skilled in magic that allows you to mold the flesh of others more to your liking and even change their gender or their race entirely. Corrupter: (Not Demi-Angel) You know some of the dark and twisted secrets of the fel magics allowing you to corrupt those more to your liking though with some unpredictable results. Dominator: If your mind is strong enough you can outright control other's actions through sheer force of will alone. The victim may remember what they were forced to do and it can have other repercussions if used too often. (May not be taken with Hypnotic) Healer: You know something about healing with which to care for both your slavers and any slaves that come through the camp. Hypnotic: You can lull others into a state of blissful relaxation and with enough time to reinforce the commands can influence other's behaviour permanently. (May not be taken with Dominator) Illusionist: You can weave together magical sights and sounds that can easily fool the simple minded. Trainer: You are a skilled Master or Mistress and have a great deal of practice at breaking slaves to your will. Recruiter: You can start with a competent slaver with a specifically chosen starting trait or you can choose to start with a unique slaver which is only unlockable with this or the next starting trait. Strong Right Arm: As with Recruiter but applied to your veteran second-in-command slaver instead. Basic Positive Traits : Aggressive: You are a terror in a fight being able to swiftly overwhelm others thanks to your sheer fury and skill. Agile: You are incredibly dextrous being able to quickly react to sudden events and if the worst might happen your extra flexibility might just come in handy... Brutal: You favour swift effective shows of force to make your point as decisively as possible. Connected: You have a lot of experience with working with the more unscrupulous elements and will occasionally receive information from your contacts in the trade. Cunning: You often find that you're the smartest man or woman in the room and can usually think your way round others with ease. Dancer: You move with grace and excel at strutting your stuff to music. Dominant: You get off from having power other others and are more resistant to those that would seek power over you. Educated: You were fortunate to receive a proper schooling which of course makes you superior to the rabble you share an encampment with. Folklorist: You know a great deal of the old ways and have knowledge of certain things that have been long forgotten by others. Fleet: (Not Lamia, Golem, or Harpy) You are a skilled rider and own a suitable steed which reduces the chance of the unforeseen happening when you venture outside the encampment. Friendly: You have a knack of getting on with others which will make it easier to keep their trust. Herbalist: You have a decent knowledge of herbs, plants and a variety of fungi and the purposes in which they can be put to use More Basic Positive Traits : Honourable: You have a strong code of ethics, though one apparently flexible enough to be okay with enslaving others... Leader: You are a natural leader allowing you to keep their respect easier and be able to encourage them to do better. Perceptive: You always know what is going on and are far more likely to be able to spot the out of the ordinary. Persuasive: You able to sway others opinions even if it may not be in their best interests. Seductive: You are more than happy to use your sensual appeal to get what you want, though this may well lead some to getting the wrong idea. Singer: You can carry a tune and have a wonderful singing voice. Sneaky: You are adept of going about unnoticed and with your nimble fingers if you want something you can usually find some way to acquire it. Strong: You are stronger than average which will help in physical struggles and may earn you more respect by those who admire those who are more powerful than they are. Stubborn: You don't give up easily and are more resistant from those that might try to attack your mind directly. Tactful: You're careful about choosing the right word in the right place and find it easy not to offend others accidentally. Tracker: You are skilled at following others from the signs that they leave behind. Trapper: You know something of the art of the ambush and how to incapacitate without harm. Negative Traits : Beautiful: (Female/Futa only) Your gorgeous features means that you will inflame the desires of those beneath you and have them dream of possessing you for themselves. While you may well be able to charm others with your looks more easily, you may also run into additional trouble due to the increased attention. Clumsy: You have little in the way of physical dexterity and will find it difficult to react quickly to sudden events or to avoid those faster than you. Feminine: (Male only) Your delicate build and features means that you could be easily mistaken for a woman and with the right clothes and make up you'd be jaw dropping. For the head of a bunch of slavers this is not going to work out to your advantage... Greedy: You occasionally take gold out of the camp stash for yourself. Secretly Submissive: As the head of a slaver camp this is the last thing that you want to be. You are going to have to be very careful or you just might find your time in charge to be very short indeed... Sex Addict: You have a desperate unslakable need for the pleasures of the flesh which can influence your decisions and can make you very vulnerable to those that would manipulate you. Unproven: (May not take with Feared) You don't have much of a reputation which means that your slavers will start on lower morale. Weak: You are not at all physically impressive and may cause you to be seen as an easy target to dominate. Assignment Traits: Blessed: Something seems to be watching over you and your encampment. You and your slavers have a better chance of avoiding coming to harm when assignments go wrong. Bastion: Your encampment is already highly skilled at defending others weaker than themselves and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Beguilers: Your encampment is already highly skilled at diplomacy and trade thanks to a flexible approach to the truth and always seeming to know just what to say will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Desolators: (Requires Corrupter) Your encampment is already highly skilled at corruption, slaving and serving to the darker powers of this world and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Reavers: Your encampment is already highly skilled at marauding wherever they roam without mercy and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Seekers: Your encampment is already highly skilled at exploring to find and scavenge whatever they kind of value and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Shadows: Your encampment is already highly skilled at infiltration, stealth and seduction and will receive a bonus to succeed during those assignments. Misc. Traits: Jack-of-All: While you may not be individually great at anything you are quite the generalist. You may take two more traits than normal when creating your character. Proactive: (May not take with Elitist) Your encampment has been busy already. You start with one less slaver, but you will start with a slave already in the pit. Elitist: (May not take with Proactive) You start with less starting slavers but you will not with have any Inexperienced slavers and all will be at least Competent. Feared: (May not take with Unproven) Your reputation is already fully known to your slavers and they will be more likely to obey you along with being less likely to try to challenge your leadership.